The Third Wheel?
by LoonyLittleThing
Summary: After Journeys end without the Doctorduplicate. Rose is back and she and her Doctor is finally finishing that conversaton. Meanwhile, Donna who became part timelord but the Doctor managed to save her and her memories is thinking about her current posision now when Rose's back. Is she really gonna stay as the third wheel? Oneshot.


**After Journeys end without the Doctorduplicate. Rose is back and she and her Doctor is finally finishing that conversaton. Meanwhile, Donna (who became part timelord but the Doctor managed to save her and her memories) is thinking about her current posision now when Rose's back. Is she really gonna stay as the third wheel?**

**I do not own Doctor Who (obviously)**

**Oneshot.**

**Enjoy! **

"And where does this leave us?" Rose asked, looking at the Doctor with big, teared puppy eyes. He smiled at her and for a second he looked younger then Donna had ever seen him before. He'd taken Rose aside when the others had left. Donna didn't blame him. They were finally together again, and he looked so happy. Rose made him happy. She was the one Donna could never replace.

A big hole had started to expand inside her chest. She looked at them, only seeing each other and felt lonelier then she'd ever felt before. Of course she wanted her best friend to be happy, of course she understood that he'd rather talk to Rose then to her, be with Rose rather then herself. But if this really were _goodbye_... Donna blinked her eyes furiously, the thought of continuing her meaningless life back on earth, living with her mother wasn't gonna spoil this. Not the Doctors moment. A bigger part then Donna was willing to confess wished that she'd got a moment. She had saved them after all. All of them. Every single one in the universe. Sort of. It might just have been luck,a coincidence, but wouldn't it be wonderful, so wonderful to hear a 'thanks, good job! Maybe you're more then a meaningless temp after all.' Of course anyone could have dune it. What she did. How was she, thinking she was special. Wishing she was special... Longing for approval during her best friends happiest moment. The feeling of guilt hit her. What was she thinking! The Doctor had so much on his mind, never mind her. The one he'd actually Loved was back. She smiled slightly. It really was amazing to see him this happy.

"I guess." the Doctor said, grinning towards Rose who had started to smile back. "If you want to, you could come with me. In the Tardis. Live with me, seeing the..." Rose pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately. It didn't took him long to recover, putting his arms around Rose to pull her closer. Donna smiled with tears in her eyes, looking at the pair of them. The Doctor was glowing. It really was amazing to see him so happy. The hole inside her continued its expanding, causing her to swallow and clear her watery eyes. He'd said 'live with _me_' in the Tardis, not '_us_ in the Tardis'. Donna knew she'd have to go. She didn't want to, but she'd rather leave then have him to ask her to go. It would be awkward really, and she didn't want to be the one that stood in the way of his happiness. He'd make her happy, happier then she'd ever been. It was more then right to return that favor. She gave the happy couple one final look and started to walk towards the blue box one last time.

"Last time I saw you" Rose spoke "before all this, you told me something. How was that sentence going to end?" Donna smiled, she couldn't help it. You better not mess this one up timeboy! "Tell me Doctor. How was that sentence going to end?"

"Donna!"

"What?"

"What?"

"DONNA!" the Doctor pushed Rose away and started running towards her. "Wait!"

"What do you think you're doing you dumbo, you can't ju..." the Doctor had caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"I need to wipe your mind!"

"You're not wiping anything sunshine."

"A human can't exist with a timelord brain! Any minute now and your head's gonna hurt. An hour and your mind will burn." Donna felt how panic started to emerge. She started to understand what was going to happen it frightened her more them anything had ever frightened her before. "There might still be time though." the Doctor said, smiling towards her just like he'd smiled at Rose. Donna was on close to tears once more.

"Time for what?" she asked, feeling frightened.

"To save your memory."

"Don't you dare!" she shouted at him. She spotted Rose standing next to them now, looking confused. "Don't you dare take them away from me!" He smiled reassuringly at her.

"I won't. Don't worry, I won't. There's still time! Now close your eyes." he placed his hands on her head in a similar way to that one time on the planet of the Ood. She hesitated. "Trust me. Close your eyes. Let me save you for once." she did what she was told. "Easy now. Open your mind. You can do it, come on!" She did. She could feel her the inside burning. Then everything when dark.

"Donna? Donna!" she opened her eyes. The Doctor faced her, smiling widely. "Good morning Donna! How are you feeling? Still know who I am?"

"Bit hard to forget you spaceman" she grunted, wishing the world would stop spinning. He flung his arms around her.

"Yes! YES! This is brilliant! I knew you'd make it! My wonderful Donna!" he laughed happily "Look at you!"

"Stop moving around!" she snapped irritably, fighting the feeling of wanting to throw up. She realised that she was sitting on the ground. Rose smiled towards her.

"How are you feeling Donna?" she asked.

"Amazing" Donna replied sarcastically, grabbing the Doctors arm, trying to stop the world from spinning. It had started to slow down. He settled down next to her.

"Is she alright?" Rose asked him.

"She's fine!" the Doctor answered with the biggest grin on his face, giggling ridiculously. "Of course she's fine, this is Donna Noble, not sure if you got a proper introduction, and she could do anything really!" The Doctor said happily, shaking her friendly. Donna swallowed, still feeling sick.

"Shake me one more time and you can add slapping you to that list" she snorted, making Rose laugh.

"Right, sorry!" the Doctor said quickly remembering her slaps, they hurt!, stroking some hair away from her chin. "I knew you'd make it" he whispered to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit dissy, but it's getting better" Donna answered, now smiling at her friend.

"Thank you." he grinned at her. "I'm happy you're still with us. How much do you remember?" she frowned her forehead

"Everything, I think. Apparently I'm both unemployed and a widow now... Well, if I wouldn't have missed my wedding. For a Timelord, you really are rubbish at arriving on time!" the Doctor froze, panic in his eyes.

"Is that All you can remember?" Donna went silent for a while, but then she grinned at him.

"No! I can't believe you fell for that one!" she laughed at his confused, now slightly grinning face. The world had finally stopped spinning! He sighed, looking stupid, but smiled at her neverless. "The last bits are still a bit funny though. It's like I have these memories of me, doing all these things, but I haven't got the slightest idea why, also, I keep remembering this gigantic... saltshakers?" both the Doctor and Rose burst out laughing.

"Oi! Don't laugh at me!" Donna snapped but didn't get any response from eather of them. "What was all that about anyway?" she asked, as the Doctor wiped his eyes, teared up from laughing.

"Daleks. They're called Daleks. The saltshakers"

"Well how am I supposed to know, I'm just a temp, not some intergalactic ambassador or something!" he smiled at her, overjoyed for having her back. "Oh Donna Noble! You are so much more then that!"

"You don't think I could be ambassador?" he opened his mouth but she but him off. "Never mind that, don't you have more important things to?" she stood up, it went better then expected, and nodded towards Rose. The Doctor blushed, something Donna found very amusing. "Shut you up there, didn't I!" She and Rose grinned at each other, though a part of Donna felt like she died inside. Was this the last time she'd see him? Was it really over for her now? "I need to see mom and gramsp anyway. They've been calling me like crazy. Apparently gramsp told mom about you so don't even think about popping in! She's still got that axe, at least that's what she told me." she swallowed down the tears that hit her. At least he'd be happy. He deserved to be happy. More then anyone. She didn't really matter. "I'll see you later." she said, starting to walk feeling the Docotrs eyes in her neck.

"Donna" the Doctor cried after her, viewing her suspiciously. "Your home is that way." He pointed at the opposite direction of where she was heading. She had decided that she'd pack her things before she headed home to get out of the Tardis as quickly as possible. God, she'd miss it, but then again, leaving was better then getting kicked out or staying because neither of them had the guts to tell her to go.

"I'm seeing them in the park." Donna lied and faked a smile. "Apparently the house got a bit messy during the flight" he smiled at her.

"I'll see you later then." She wasn't sure, but it almost sounded like a question.

"Go get her, spaceman!" she answerd, trying to smile.

Donna wondered around in her room, eyeing the place one final time. She didn't see the need in holding the tears anymore. She though about all the amazing things they'd dune together as she connected her things. If only her bags were bigger on the inside... She could barely close them when she first headed of, and she'd become owner to at lot of new stuff since that. Maybe if she'd put on some more of her clothes, if she wore that big wintercote of hers for example, she would probably get room enough to fit some more stuff in her orange suitcase... She picked up a picture of her, the Doctor and Agatha Christie but decided to leave it. She doctor might be gone, but she wouldn't let him forget her that easily. After a second thought, she picked up the photo again and took a picture of it with her mobile phone. She would probably have some trouble with forgetting about him aswell, so why make things easy? Maybe she could leave the picture in the kitchen with a message on the back of it when she left. But what would she tell him? Thank him probably. She sighed and wiped some more tears out of her eyes. The Doctor and Rose would probably be back soon. He better not mess that one up. She sighed again. Even if that ment that she could go with him, she didn't want him to lose Rose again. If he'd messed up, she'd probably have to talk them through it. He could really be an idiot sometimes! She smiled slightly. A happy idiot.

"And where do you think you're going?" someone spoke behind her. She jumped, scared by the sudden appearance and spun around furiously as a scream left her lips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, sneaking up on me like that? She barked at him. He looked at her with sadness and confusion in his eyes. Quickly, she cleared the tears away.

"Why are you packing?" he asked, looking a bit lost.

"Don't be so daft!" Donna sighed, wishing that he wouldn't make this even more difficult. "I can't stay with like some dinnerlady while you two play happy couple, traveling the universe together." she sighed, facing him. "Don't get me wrong. I'm so glad you're happy. It's your turn now." her eyes felt dangerously watery again, curse them. "And I would lie if I told you I wouldn't miss it all, traveling with you through time and space in the Tardis. But my time is over now." she tried to smile at him. He looked a sad, a bit to sad. "The two of you are a couple, right." He looked her in the eye.

"Well..." Donna sighed

"You have got to be KIDDING me!" He couldn't believe him! How could someone so brilliant possibly be so dumb?

"It's complicated, she's human, I'm timelord she'll age away and die and I won't." Donna raised an eyebrow.

"So you don't find women in their late 30ies attractive then?" she'd managed to lear out a smile of him, just as she'd planned. "You know, for being so clever, you can be a real idiot sometimes. She'll live about 80 years more! How old were you again? 900 and 5 or something? That's more then a tenth of your life! Isn't that enough? You love her, don't you?"

"I do" he said quietly, frowned a little like if he was surprised to hear himself speak those words.

"Then why can't you give her that tenth? Why can't you give yourself that tenth? Think about it! You and her and the entire universe! A tenth of your life! That's how long relationships usually lasts anyway..." she raised an eyebrow. "Think about it! Wouldn't it be worth it? Wouldn't _she _be worth it?"

"Well..." the Doctor speculated, starting to smile again.

"Don't 'well' me you dumbo! You love her, don't you. You said you did" she reminded him. He smiled at her.

"Yeah. I do love her. I love her." Donna sighed.

"Then go tell her! For Gods sake..." the Doctor hugged her. She didn't see it somming, but hugged him back, smiling. He could be so silly. She would miss him being so silly... He pulled her away, still holding her arms, looking at her.

"One thing though."

"What!" she moaned, annoyed.

"You. You're not going anywhere. I want you to come with us. With me. Could you please do that." damn those tears! Donna sighed, looking into those old eyes.

"I can't." She sobbed. "I really can't. This is your fairytale, not mine."

"But I need you, can't you see that?" Donna laughed.

"You're her problem now!"

"But I want you aswell. My best mate. I've always wanted a mate, not to mate" both of them smiled at the memory "and I've always ended up something else." he gave her the saddest of looks.

"She wouldn't want me to stay. I just know. And it would be so wrong. It's not fair to you, to her, to make that call." The Doctor stroke her chin. "Donna..."

"I don't want you to go anywhere! Really." a new voice said. They both turned around, facing Rose that had emerged in the doorway.

"I told you to stay downstairs!" protested the Doctor.

"And when have I ever listened to you when you've told me not to wonder of?" smiled Rose. The Doctor frowned at her.

"Aww, look at you two! Already having your first fight as a couple, are we?" Donna teased.

"Oh we are so keeping her!" Rose laughed.

"I'm not a dog!" Donna snapped, something the Doctor apparently found very funny. She punched his arm. "Oi! Don't laugh at me!"

"Well you sure is good at barking!" the Doctor proclaimed, setting Rose off aswell. Donna couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Oh shut up!"

"How could we ever leave you?" Rose said seriously. "It would be nice to have a friend."

"Finding him a bit to friendly?" Donna answered, grinning and nodding towards the Doctor. Both ladies started to laugh.

"Come on!" the Doctor said, blushing slightly, not sounding very amused. "Please stay." said Rose. The Doctor smiled at her.

"It would make things complete." Donna sighed dramatically, trying to hide how touched she were.

"Fine. I'll stay." she smiled, eyes all teary again. The Doctor smiled back and have her an enormous hug.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear. She pulled back.

"Though I really need to go! I don't need to give mom more things to nag about!" she smirked at him and nodded towards Rose. "besides, you've got some unfinished business Timeboy!" she turned to Rose. "Did you hear the 'I love you' part?" Donna paused. "Don't you dare finish it in here though. Not in my room!" the Doctors face turned from a bit red to tomatocoloured. Donna laughed. "I better head of!" she turned to Rose. "Call me if you need more barking!" Rose pulled her into a hug.

"Oh I will!" she giggled.

Donna Noble left the Tardis feeling happier then she'd been in a very long time.


End file.
